Gemelo maligno
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era un chico normal, alegre y perdidamente enamorado de Arthur Kirkland, uno de sus mejores amigos. Su vida era perfecta hasta que un chico idéntico a él pero millonario y un tanto macabro llega diciendo a su casa que es su "gemelo", Alfred lo odiaba, pero trataba de aguantarlo, pero jamás jamás aguantaría que posara los ojos sobre su inglés. Gemelos!USxUK.


Supongo que todo el mundo debe creer que me cambié a SNK, pues no, sólo estaba superando un problema con hetalia, aquí les dejaré un fic que es para informar que estoy devuelta y otras cosas, espero que les guste :333

**Pareja: **Gemelos!AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Menciones de sexo.

Alfred había tenido malos días y ese. En realidad, ese lo agregaría a su lista de días hechos mierda literalmente.

Ocurrió un día cualquiera después de la escuela, uno de sus mejores amigos, Den, lo había acompañado hasta casa ya que ambos bajan a la misma dirección. Pero algo no estuvo bien como todas las tardes, no había que ser un genio en silla de ruedas para saberlo. A las afueras de su casa como una pandilla de gánster solo que con trajes de empresarios había un grupo de tipos parientes de King Kong, eran las medias moles, los de piel oscura con una potente calva pulida que molesta con el sol y los más blancos con un peinado salido de un comercial.

¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué rodeaban su casa?

Den levantó una ceja con gracia.

–Te dije que algún día Arthur te pondría una orden de alejamiento por acoso...–

–A callar Den.–murmuró por lo bajo.

Alfred fijó la mirada hacia adelante, quizás podían evitarlos con la mirada haciendo como sí escucharán música o no fueran un montón de tipos gigantes que daban miedo.

Levantó la mirada poniendo su plan en práctica y diciéndole a Den que lo siguiera.

Joder. Mil veces Joder.

–Mierda. Nos están mirando.–

–Te dije Alfred, el acoso a ingleses...–Jones lo hizo callar para rechinar entre dientes.

Iban a seguir el día así cuando entre los mastodontes un chico salió. Alfred nunca había sido muy avispado pero... ni un mono no se iba a dar cuenta de ello, de entra la multitud salía un ser físicamente idéntico a él a excepción de un cabello azabache como la noche y la piel menos tostada.

El ser irradiaba una sonrisa insinuante cuando levantó una de sus cejas directo hacia Jones. Mierda. Ya no cabía duda de que él era el pobre diablo a quien por desgracia el destino había llamado a lo que sería un agrio encuentro.

Sin ser seguido por los mastodontes, el chico se acercó con una sonrisa que parecía macabramente elegante, cuando Alfred pudo notarlo el sujeto trataba de darle un "abrazo".

El americano abrió los ojos y apartó al sujeto de manera brusca, uno de los mastodontes que tenía reaccionó inmediatamente corriendo hacia el sujeto y apartando a Jones con brusquedad.

–¿Qué mi-mierda?–abrió los ojos molesto mientras Den lo asistía y se ponía a la defensiva.

–Manténgase alejado de nuestro señor. –susurró con voz ácida el guardia

El chico de ojos afilados y oscuros sólo curvó molestamente sus labios haciendo un ademán patético de verse simpático al sonreír.

–¿Qué mierda quieren hijos de puta?–Alfred estaba algo cabreado, quizás la situación era peligrosa.

–Mis más sinceras disculpas...–a pesar de la devoción de las palabras usadas, cada letra de ese chico parecía estar impregnada de veneno. Al menos, detuvo al mastodonte.

–Alfred, esto es bieeeeen raro...–reía el danés, Alfred le acompañó con dificultad.

–Lamento estas molestias, sólo fui muy efusivo con mis sentimientos...–

–¿Efusivo? ¿por qué cojones tú...? ¿no eres un acosador rarito que me imita verdad?–quizás por eso era tan jodidamente parecido a él.

–Soy tu gemelo... tan sólo eso...eres mi hermano. Mucho gusto, Alfred Blair.–

Y la vida de Alfred literalmente se hizo mierda después de aquello. Tuvo qué invitarlo a pasar seguido de unos dos mastodontes, la mirada trataba de pasar desapercibida, pero ese ricachón observaba con desdén la rústica y seguramente casi cavernícola residencia para él. Cuando al fin se fue y explicó los motivos de la visita el rubio casi sintió que estallaría de alegría, al fin se largó, Den también estaba allí, algo de colado, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que su "amigo con ventajas" esta trabajando actualmente y odia cuando el danés viene a joderlo.

Estos noruegos...

–¿Te das cuenta... él es tu hermano...?–

–Hermano gótico, corrijo...–suspiró.

–¿Al menos sabes quién es?–alzó la cejas el danés como sí fuera el dueño del universo. No esperó una negativa de Alfred para seguir con su relato con voz de narrador profesional y sexy.

–Es Alfred...igual que tú, aunque no sabía como lucía, nunca se muestra en público...reservado... fue huérfano y luego adoptado por una familia rica, los Blair's...–

–¡Bien por él, yo siendo mamá lo quemo, ese sujeto es hijo del diablo seguramente!–

–Quién sabe, su habilidad para manejar las empresas es realmente monstruosa, las hace rendir de manera increíble, pero destruye a la competencia en el proceso, algunos han querido decir o intuyen que lo hace mediante fórmulas... o métodos algo... "ilícitos" sin contar la rara muerte del anterior heredero... y sus padres...–

–¿Qué mierda eres tú, Den? ¿su fangirl?–

–¡Ajajajajajaj, nada de eso! pero cierta personita que conozco sí lo es...–sonrió de lado a lado. –Además piénsalo, el tipo tiene billetes y quiere "estrechar" los lazos familiares...–

–Seguro viene a cobrarme los impuestos... escucha esto Den, jamás, jamás, JAMÁS... ese sujeto va a tocar esta casa. –

Dos semana después Alfred se estaba golpeando dramáticamente contra la pared de su casa, su madre estaba sonriendo al niñito con cara de ejecutivo en la puerta, vio hacia la puerta y este le sonrió de forma ladeada y traviesa, Jones se azotó con más fuerza contra el muro.

Hace unas cuantas semanas juró que ese tipejo no tocaría más su casa… y ahora, jodiendo todos los malditos planes del rubio estaba allí lleno de maletas para quedarse un tiempo indefinido -y tortuoso- con su "verdadera familia", dio un drama sobre un robo de bebés y esas cosas, además de que su madre nunca fue a revisar su embarazo por escasez de dinero en ese entonces y lo esencial: tiempo, por lo tanto; ese maldito gemelo malvado era una opción más que posible.

–Oh... Alfredito...–susurró la amable señora con una sonrisa mientras el gótico raro le devolvía la risa a lo que era la madre de Jones y también de su futuro gemelo malvado.

El rubio se enceló por completo, a él nunca le habían llamado Alfredito en su puta existencia, máximo "Ve a limpiar la puta pieza, hijo holgazán de mierda". Estaba que se mataba, revisaba su celular si Den podía venir a su casa para hacer más llevadera la malvada visita permanente hasta ahora. Nada… debía estar ocupado haciendo ciertas "tareas" pendientes con cierto noruego. Suspiró, el ser maléfico de acercaba a él, joder no, tendrían que iniciar una conversación… cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

–Yo abriré…–susurró de manera fría el muchacho.

El rubio sonrió ¡su excelencia iba a abrir una puerta! quizás nunca lo hizo en toda su puta vida. Bueno, quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con el pobre chico, quizás era bueno en el fondo y trata de recobrar la familia verdadera que nunca tuvo, aún así las maquiavélicas historias que son murmuradas sobre él y su forma de controlar a la gente y el dinero es aterradora y le hacía pensar al rubio que era una mentira con pata ese chico, un estafador que te traicionará a penas te des la espalda.

O quizás no… quizás debía pensarlo.

–¿A-Alfred? –una voz conocida se escuchó afuera, el muchacho de clase media se acomodó en la silla. ¿Ese era arthur? ¿SU ARTHUR? ¿y lo acababa de confundir?

–El mismo…–se escuchó una risa y un susurro.

–¿Qué demon-demonios te hiciste? luces… diferente… hasta diría que inteligente. –

¿Inteligente? Jones se dio contra la cabeza, mordió su manga. Ese tipo no era más inteligente que él… no lo es, quizás un poco más entrenado pero… son iguales ¿gemelos, verdad? su Arthur no debía decirle cosas lindas…

–Y luces bien en ese traje… al fin algo de decencia…–exclamó el mayor.

El rubio realmente quiso darse contra la pared otra vez, era la gota que rebalsada el vaso, pero no era peor de lo que seguiría…

–Tú eres el que realmente se ve bien hoy… increíblemente bien, y apuesto… eres un joven sumamente interesante. ¿Arthur, verdad? –

Y la vena se reventó. NO, no le podía coquetear a SU Arthur. Alfred no dejó que la conversación siguiera más, corrió hasta la puerta y tomó del brazo a Arthur Kirkland mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a su hermano, lo vio allí, definitivamente no confiaría en él. Ese chico perfecto e inteligente podría quitarle todo, todo… pero no a su Arthur.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –decía Arthur confundido al ver a dos chicos casi idénticos, abrió y cerró los ojos otra vez para no sentirse engañado.

–Él es…–gruñó cargado en celos el rubio.

–Su gemelo, Alfred… Alfred Blair, a tu servicio…–sonrió de manera embelezada y elegante sobre el rubio de grandes cejas, sin aparte la vista, totalmente hechizado co ese magnético encanto. Quizás había algo que si compartieran los gemelos…

Lo supo ese día, Jones lo supo aquel día, ese muchacho iba detrás de Arthur Kirkland también, quizás desde ese preciso momento o mucho antes, pero quiere tenerlo… y ese bastardo es capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere.

Pero no a Arthur, a él no. Alfred F. Jones no perdería… ni aunque de su gemelo de tratase.

**N.A:** Como les dije, estoy de vuelta, y volveré a escribir, pero tengo como prioridad fics que debo en hetalia e historias que dejé inconclusa, así que necesito su ayuda… ¿fic del que quieran actualización mío? el con más comentarios o votaciones gana. Bueno, un gusto volver a escribir para ustedes ;3;, espero les gustara el fic :DDD

PD: Sí, el gemelo es idénticamente igual a Devil!Alfred pero no es un demonio.


End file.
